Good Girl and Bad Boy
by Crystal Lala
Summary: First there was a bad girl and good boy, but now its switched around. Good girl avoids her feelings, while bad boy hides it. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**hi! this is my first story ever, its not much now but i promise it'll get interesting later on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS b/c Clamp does...but if I...ok nevermind that's never going to happen**

* * *

**~Good Girl and Bad Boy~**

**Prologue**

They were lovers when little, but slowly both began to change during the past years. The girl's feelings began to fade while the boy tried to cover up his. They would have classes together where they were in the same group or always partners.

The girl loved everything single thing about him: kind hearted, cute, smart, generous, and athletic. When they were little, she would watch him talk with his friends, play basketball, and even during lunch. Sometimes her friends and his would play a game or two for fun, where she could admire him closer. She would sometimes talk to him and turn red, or look at him but turn back when he looked back.

For the dancing unit, the boys would have to choose a partner, she was extremely happy that he chose her, it meant a lot to her. During their elementary school graduation, she walked side by side with him; it was as if it were fate. But so she thought, the girl's love life was tough, especially how his new friends were people she didn't want to associate with.

The girl decided to forget about the feelings she had with him, and ignore him. He would sit at the idiots table during lunch that was when her friends would start teasing the girl about her ex-crush. The boy's new personality definitely matched with his name, Syaoran.

The boy loved many things about the girl. She may have not been the prettiest but to him she was. Her cheerful and bright personality was all that mattered. She never gave up and always was active in sports.

He even remembered the day the girl transfered into his school and his class. Though she was dense at the time, he always watched over her and stayed near her. Later on, the girl was a little bratty but it didn't matter because he knew there was an innocent and loving part of her on the inside. Finally, she began to change into an angel. Every minute was her smile and cheerful attitude that brightened his day.

But he wasn't meant for her anymore, he had changed into a student that was lazy, procrastinated, dumb but still athletic. He sagged and hung out with the "cool" kids, it was alright for him because during lunch their table would always be next to the girl's table. He could look at her when he wanted. The boy would see her friends teasing her about something, something he didn't know had to do with him. The girl finally suited with her name, Sakura.

No matter what, there would always be a time the ex-lovers thought about each other. Sakura tried to move away from her feelings while Syaoran tries to avoid it. One day, the feelings will burst out. Good girls fall for bad boys, just like saying bad boys fall for good girls.

* * *

**so did you like it or love it? suggestions, critism, and compliments are all welcomed! **

**thank you very much for reading! please support this story b/c it relies on you!**

**~Crystal Lala~**

**~FEEDBACK APPRECIATED~**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the wait...how long has it been? Two weeks?**

** Anyway thank you for the reviews: chocolate21356, pricious7devil and yingfa07**

**I really appreciate it! Please continue to support this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ...even though I wish upon a star about that every night (jk :P)**

* * *

**~Good Girl and Bad Boy~**

**Teacher Matchmaker**

The bell of fourth period has rung and the smart girl entered her class for the dumb people: reading. She applied for reading exchange but because her grades from her past were terrible so she has to take the class. It wasn't that she hated it, her teacher was nice but a little weird, Tomoyo was in her class, the thing was a specific guy.

Syaoran skipped class most of the time, but surprisingly he wasn't absent. Sakura walked to her new seat and sat down. They already changed seats because of the level of noise. She watched the people come in and finally saw Tomoyo rush in.

Sakura smiled and asked, "How was P.E?"

Tomoyo muttered, "Eriol was annoying, he is such a pervert."

Suddenly a voice interrupted her. "Hey, don't go talking about my cousin." He then asked the teacher, "Mizuki-sensei, is my new seat here?" He pointed at the seat next to Sakura's. _'It's not because of me…he just wants to sit near his other annoying friends.' _

"Nope, you sit behind Sakura not next to her." The teacher then gave a slight grin, "But I can change the seating chart a bit." She turned to Sakura, "Is that alright?"

Someone from the other side of the classroom mentioned, "Yeah, they do look good together. Not including the fact that Sakura is super smart and Syaoran is….uh…nevermind."

Sakura nervously replied to the teacher, "Um..no thanks…its fine…"

Time passes by as Mizuki-sensei explained a few easy vocab words. Her mind drifted off, she could still hear the teacher asking questions. But what caught her off guard was when a voice finally decided to answer.

"Diverse is like…showing a…uh….deal of….variety," said Syaoran.

The class began to clap while Sakura stared at him in surprise. _'Okay…maybe he still is smart…or least has a brain.' _

Syaoan noticed her and smirked. "Do I really look that hot? Or do you just find me attractive?"  
Sakura's face colored in surprise ad embarrassment. "N-no…" She turned around and tried to focus on the lesson. Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her, began to giggle.

Her mind began to drift off again, until Mizuki-sensei screamed.

"What?! How can Syaoran be taller than me? I'm 5'3"…"

Syaoran got up and stood next to the teacher. "You're not 5'3"… I'm 5'8", so that can't be."

She rolled her eyes. _'And again with the useless chit-chat.' _

Mizuki caught her in a state of boredom and spoke loud enough so the class could hear clearly. "Sakura, stand next to him. Let's see how tall you are."

The class began to gossip about them again, some laughed and some glared.

Sakura reluctantly got up and stood a few inches away from Syaoran.

"Aww, what's with the distance? You two are classmates." She pushed them together and announced, "Sakura how tall are you?"

"5'5"," she mumbled.

"See," Syaoran said, confidently, "You're not 5'3" if Sakura's the same height as you."

Sakura unconsciously smiled and quickly hid it. But her reaction wasn't fast enough Tomoyo and Syaoran had caught her smile. Tomoyo began to giggle uncontrollably and the whole class started laughing.

She shook her head. _'Our class…is weird…' _

The teacher cleared her throat and clapped her hands. "Well just like how we watched the drama department yesterday, I want the class to do something similar." She then went off giving students numbers ranging one to five.

"You two are five, okay?"

Sakura nodded and looked to see where she was pointing to, hoping it wasn't Syaoran.

His eyes caught hers. "You like my face?"

_'Shut up idiot...' _She blushed once again and turned away.

Everyone was split into groups, given scripts and roles. Sakura had the slightest feeling that her brother's girlfriend was up to no good.

Mizuki swooped down upon her group and began to announce. "You guys are doing Cinderalla. Tomoyo will be the fairy godmother; Syaoran will be the prince…"

With that, Sakura hoped she wouldn't be picked as Cinderalla. _'Mizuki Kaho, you do anything unnecessary and I'll lie to my brother that you're cheating on him.' _

"….and Sakura will be Cinderalla."

Sakura groaned, Syaoran secretly grinned and Tomoyo giggled once again.

* * *

**Kaho is a heck of a matchmaker...and most of the class doesn't notice *facepalm* **

**well that's it for now, please continue to support this story!**

**critism, questions, comments, compliments, etc. are welcomed!**

**thank you for reading! **

**~Crystal Lala~**

**~FEEDBACK APPRECIATED~**


End file.
